Démons
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Ziva confronte les démons de son passé, cela lui apportera-t-il finalement les réponses qu'elle cherche. TIVA


**_Merci à Mdiship pour sa correction et ses commentaires, merci à Di et Call pour leurs encouragements pendant l'écriture de cette fic. J'ai eu cette idée en regardant une rediffusion de NCIS récemment. Comme elle ne voulait pas me sortir de l'esprit, voilà ce que ça a donné. J'ai eu envie d'exploiter différemment le passé de Ziva. J'attends vos commentaires._**

****

**_Bonne lecture  
Lyana_**

****

****

**_Démons_**

La jeune femme fixait silencieusement le petit cahier à la reliure usée qu'elle venait de sortir de sa table de nuit. Un fermoir métallique le retenait fermé. Ce petit objet, qu'elle avait enfoui dans un carton lorsqu'elle avait pris le chemin de l'Amérique, lui avait torturé l'esprit pendant de nombreuses nuits où le sommeil ne s'était pas présenté. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait trouvé le courage de l'ouvrir. Une partie d'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il contenait mais en même temps, elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir. Peut-être que ce cahier lui donnerait les réponses qu'elle cherchait encore mais peut-être qu'en découvrant son contenu, elle rouvrirait cette blessure qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même pour aller de l'avant. Plusieurs fois, elle avait, comme aujourd'hui, fixé le petit cahier, qui, elle le savait pour l'avoir vu écrire dedans à quelques reprises, contenait les pensées de celui qui l'avait trahie. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle avait le désir de définitivement en finir avec ses démons. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de se battre, de tirer un trait sur ses tourments. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que les fantômes de son passé viennent mettre en péril son nouveau bonheur. Elle soupira et posa les yeux sur la forme endormie de l'homme allongé, paisible, à ses côtés. La jeune israélienne se leva et quitta la pièce, voulant éviter de le réveiller. Il en savait plus que n'importe qui sur elle, elle lui avait révélé une bonne partie de ce qui hantait ses cauchemars, mais ce soir elle devait trouver des réponses, et elle devait le faire seule.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber mollement sur le sofa, ramenant ses genoux contre elle et après avoir inspiré profondément, elle appuya sur le bouton du fermoir qui, avec un léger déclic, s'ouvrit instantanément. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis ouvrit le cahier à l'intérieur duquel elle découvrit sans surprise l'écriture familière de celui à qui elle aurait, avant ce jour fatidique, confié sa propre vie sans hésitation. Elle caressa les lettres du bout des doigts en murmurant pour elle-même, tentant de contrôler son émotion :

« Oh, Ari, pourquoi ? »

Après avoir regardé pendant plusieurs minutes les mots sans vraiment les voir, elle commença sa lecture. Les premières notes dataient de plusieurs années auparavant, un peu après la mort de sa mère. Elle avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été tuée par ce raid israélien et ce qu'elle découvrit à la lecture de ses lignes la secoua profondément.

_Je sais que c'est lui, je n'en ai pas la preuve, mais je sais qu'il est derrière ce raid. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Jusqu'au bout, il va s'être servi d'elle, comme il se sert de tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins. Elle ne méritait pas cela, tout ce qu'elle a toujours fait c'est aider les gens, sans jamais se préoccuper d'elle-même. J'ai bien vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Ziva lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Il n'a même pas eu le courage de me le dire lui-même. Tali et Ziva ont été adorables comme toujours. La petite a tout fait pour me changer les idées. C'est encore une gamine et j'espère qu'elle gardera cette fraicheur et cette innocence encore longtemps. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle ne suivra pas les traces de ses aînés. Quelque chose a changé en Ziva depuis qu'elle a rejoint nos rangs. Elles sont la seule famille qu'il me reste maintenant, lui il n'est plus rien. Je les protégerai, je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour elles…_

La jeune israélienne interrompit sa lecture et essuya d'un geste vif les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision. Elle continua sa lecture et des souvenirs douloureux affluèrent à sa mémoire lorsqu'elle en arriva à ces mots :

_Elle est morte, une autre victime de cette guerre de conviction. Elle avait choisi de nous rejoindre au Mossad et elle était une recrue hors pair. Elle avait gardé cette douceur et cette empathie que tant d'entre nous ont perdu avec l'entraînement. Ziva est effondrée. Je lui ai juré que le responsable paierait et il paiera. Elle a insisté pour m'accompagner. Je suis convaincu qu'elle fera quelque chose de stupide si je refuse alors soit… comme elle voudra. Elle est un bon élément et elle sait ce qu'elle fait, j'espère seulement que sa rage ne la poussera pas à faire quelque chose d'inconscient…_

Un goût de bile envahit sa bouche lorsqu'elle se rappela les événements qui suivirent le moment où ses mots furent écrits. Ari avait tenu sa promesse. Ils avaient utilisé l'un de ses contacts pour repérer l'homme responsable de l'attentat qui leur avait enlevé Tali et ils s'étaient introduits chez lui, une nuit. Pendant qu'Ari montait la garde, elle s'était silencieusement faufilée jusqu'à sa chambre. Comme prévu, il était seul. Il avait ouvert les yeux alors qu'elle plongeait la seringue dans son bras et tout en injectant la dose fatale d'insuline, elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien et lui avait murmuré :

« Pour Tali, et tous les autres »

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux alors qu'il rendait son dernier soupir, avant de quitter l'endroit sans un regard en arrière. Ari et elle n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette mission non-officielle et le lendemain, une domestique découvrait le corps de l'homme qui était, selon le rapport de police, mort dans son sommeil. La jeune israélienne déglutit lentement avant de refermer le journal de son frère. Elle avait besoin d'un café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante à la main, elle reprit sa lecture. Plusieurs pages plus loin, elle fut confrontée au récit d'une mission qui hantait toujours ses cauchemars.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdue pour de bon. Je ne peux concevoir que cet idiot l'ait envoyée là-bas alors qu'il savait très bien que les probabilités qu'elle n'en revienne pas étaient très élevées. J'ai insisté pour assurer ses arrières mais il a refusé, soutenant que ma couverture pourrait être compromise. Elle s'est fait prendre et il l'a laissé tomber. C'est sa fille et il a simplement annoncé qu'ils avaient perdu le contact, qu'elle était tombée aux mains de l'ennemi, sans une once de remord ou d'émotion. J'ai mis trois jours à la localiser, usant de tous mes informateurs mais j'y suis arrivé. Il était temps, elle était dans un sale état lorsque je l'ai sortie de là. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils lui ont fait, elle refuse d'en parler, mais j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait enduré des horreurs. Elle dort en ce moment, mais elle est agitée, j'ai dû lui donner un sédatif pour qu'elle trouve le sommeil. Elle a besoin de repos pour guérir ses blessures physiques mais psychologiquement, il va lui falloir du temps, même si elle ne montrera rien. Elle va probablement avoir des cauchemars pendant un moment. Isaac devrait arriver bientôt pour garder un œil sur elle. J'ai quelques affaires personnelles à régler et personne ne lève la main sur ma petite sœur sans payer le prix fort. Ils ne pourront trouver refuge nulle part, pas même dans les profondeurs de Ghaza …_

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant s'échapper les larmes qu'elle n'avait plus la force de retenir. Elle lui devait tellement. Sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait vécu assez longtemps pour connaître le bonheur qu'elle partageait aujourd'hui avec Tony. Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Elle se rappelait parfaitement chaque coup et chaque souffrance qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle se rappelait chaque minute passée dans ce réduit, trop petit pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger et trop bas pour qu'elle tienne debout, les mains attachées derrières son dos et chaque muscle de son corps la faisant souffrir. La noirceur et le froid qui régnaient dans ce petit espace revenaient la hanter parfois, la nuit. Elle n'avait plus jamais été à l'aise depuis lorsqu'elle se sentait prise au piège et détestait les endroits étroits. Après l'avoir soustrait à sa prison, Ari était disparu pendant plusieurs jours ; lorsqu'il était revenu, il l'avait simplement assurée que ceux qui lui avaient fait ça ne feraient plus jamais de mal à personne.

Ses yeux continuèrent de parcourir les lignes du journal jusqu'à ce qu'il se posent sur la page qui contenait la réponse à la question qu'elle s'était si souvent posée, à ce _« Pourquoi ? »_ qui résonnait dans son esprit depuis le moment où elle l'avait aperçu dans le sous-sol de celui qui allait devenir son mentor et où il avait révélé toutes ces choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre.

_Aujourd'hui, alors que j'attendais un ordre de mission dans son bureau, je suis tombé sur un dossier, mon dossier. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi depuis ma conception. J'ai la preuve que tout était calculé, de mes études médicales à l'exécution, car c'est ce que c'est, une exécution de sang froid, de ma mère. Il sent que je suis devenu difficile à contrôler et il utilise Ziva pour garder un œil sur moi. Je ne peux le laisser continuer comme ça. Il la manipule comme il l'a toujours fait avec moi, avec tous ceux qui sont sous ses ordres. Il a voulu créer la taupe parfaite, le moyen d'atteindre le Hamas en plein cœur, mais il sera surpris lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il a créé celui qui causera sa perte. Je pars pour les États-Unis, ce soir. Des innocents paieront pour ma vengeance, mais je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. J'espère juste que Ziva ne sera pas mêlée à cette histoire. Je devrai lui mentir et ça me dégoute, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si elle découvre ce que je prépare, elle n'hésitera pas à m'arrêter, et à tout faire pour m'empêcher de commettre ce qu'elle considèrerait certainement comme quelque chose d'odieux. _

Quelques lignes étaient griffonnées plus bas sur la page et les épaules de la jeune femme furent bientôt secouées de sanglots alors qu'elle en prenait connaissance.

_Je t'aime, petite sœur, si tu savais, mais lui, il est passé dans le camp ennemi le jour où il à sacrifié ma mère pour mettre son plan à exécution. Je sais que si je ne sors pas vivant de mon projet de vengeance, tu finiras par trouver ce cahier en faisant le tri de mes affaires. Je suis désolé pour ça. Tu as déjà trop souffert et je m'en veux d'être en partie responsable de cette souffrance. Sois heureuse, petite sœur. Laisse les démons de notre passé derrière toi, et sois heureuse. Si tu as à quitter le Mossad pour cela, fais-le, ne laisse personne entraver ton bonheur. Ce que je m'apprête à faire est égoïste mais jamais, jamais, mon esprit ne sera en paix tant qu'il n'aura pas payé pour ce qu'il a fait. Le Ari que tu as connu est mort ce matin, lorsqu'il a posé les yeux sur ce dossier et qu'il a vu à quel point on s'était servi de lui. Peu importe ce qui va se passer, rien de cela n'est de ta faute. J'ai des comptes à régler aux États-Unis et avec notre père. Shalom, Ziva, et j'espère que ce ne seront pas les derniers mots que tu auras de moi._

Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans la pièce. Tony était appuyé contre le mur et la regardait attentivement. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle, essuyant avec tendresse les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Il remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait légèrement et tenait à la main un petit cahier auquel elle s'agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Prenant place à ses côtés sur le sofa, il l'attira contre lui.

« Toujours les mêmes démons ? Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je devais le faire, Tony, répondit-elle sans le regarder, fixant toujours le petit cahier.

- Faire quoi, Princesse ?

- Je devais le lire, son journal. Je voulais trouver les réponses, savoir pourquoi. Je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'on a pour des fantômes, à cause de cette peur d'être trahie. Je devais savoir. _Devant le regard un peu confus de son amant elle poursuivit_ : Ari… c'est son journal. Je ne l'avais jamais ouvert avant ce soir. Ça fait trois ans, que j'ai pressé la détente pour l'arrêter et jamais je n'avais eu le courage de l'ouvrir. »

Le jeune italien caressa ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit sensiblement calmée. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme brise le silence :

« Mon père l'a utilisé de la pire façon. Il l'a poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Le frère que j'ai connu, qui m'a sauvé la vie et sur qui je pouvais compter est mort le jour où il a découvert la vrai nature de celui qui l'avait conçu. À ce moment-là, il est devenu le Ari que j'ai abattu dans le sous-sol de Gibbs, Tony. Il n'était plus mon frère, murmura-t-elle doucement, autant pour elle que pour le jeune italien. »

Elle se leva, tenant toujours la main du jeune homme et l'entrainant avec elle, et se dirigea vers le foyer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle déposa doucement le journal sur les cendres du feu qui y avait brulé quelques heures auparavant et elle craqua une allumette. Elle regarda la petite flamme pendant quelques secondes avant de l'approcher de la couverture du petit cahier. Elle fixa, lovée dans les bras de son amant, les pages qui se recourbaient sous l'effet des flammes et peu à peu le feu dévora ce dernier lien avec son plus grand démon. Lorsque la dernière lueur ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, elle leva ses yeux humides vers le jeune homme qui la serrait toujours contre lui et pour la première fois, elle lui murmura doucement :

« Je t'aime, Tony. »

**_FIN_**


End file.
